des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Faction Design: The Underground vs The School for the Gifted Tom Lennon 1703608
Faction Design Student: Tom Lennon Student Number: 1703608 The Underground of Gyeongiu. When the Re-Enchantment started changing the lives of people, one of the biggest changes happened to people at random. Magic started appearing all over South Korea and not long after, people who showed signs of this magic disappearing. Once people found out that their missing relatives were being recruited to a school that promised to teach them how to control their magic people relaxed, but soon after the real truth of what these schools were used for started surfacing. Not many people believed the truth and passed it off as gossip. However there were a few that knew something what was going on. They knew something had to be done, the people who have been finished their studies and shipped off to help rebuild South Korea needed to be freed, and the ones in danger of being recruited need to be protected. The population of Seoul is so massive that large groups of people were disappearing at once, it was there that the Underground took a stand. Bong-Cha was the name of the women who founded the Underground, she lost her whole family to the school and knew so many others that lost people, and she had enough. There is an Underground base in each city across South Korea, and a few smaller camped scattered across the countryside. The main bases can host hundreds of thousands of people and is deep underground. Some are hidden right in the middle of the city and some just out of the city centre but all of them are difficult to find. It’s rare someone looking for the Underground’s help will actually find it, usually they will find you. The Underground takes its secrecy very seriously as they know the main reason they are so powerful is because the schools don’t know where any of these bases or camps are. It has happened once or twice where the school has found a camp and they took everyone who was gifted to the school, a huge loss for the underground. However, after each attack the Underground learns and becomes stronger and learns from each attack. The Underground doesn’t have the skill that the schools have when it comes to magic, their magic is much more precise and powerful, the Underground teaches what they know, at most it’s just how to control the magic as most people they take in are normal everyday people who aren’t wanting to wage war against the schools. Some have even used drugs developed to help control their magic ability, but that drug gives some nasty side effects that the underground must work to control. The goal of the Underground is not to kill, it’s to free everyone who has been taken by the school and to save everyone from the horrible fate of working tirelessly to keep South Korea afloat. If the Underground has their way, soon there won’t be a reason for the Underground anymore, and people, gifted or not can work to help their country stay safe and working during this horrible time. The School for the Gifted. The Government of South Korea has been hiding the fact that they knew that people used to be able to host the power of magic. For millennium they have been gathering as much information as they can on anything gifted related, they have experts that knew everything about the magic ability, just not how to produce it. Once the Re-Enchantment happened the Government jumped into action. As quickly as they could, they started setting up special schools in each city. They knew that once people at random started to become gifted that there was going to be a lot of scared and confused people out there, and not only that but people who might use these powers to cause pain and suffering. Their goal was to round up all Gifted people and help them control their powers, hopefully so no accidents would happen due to uneducated magic. The goal was noble, a safe place for people of all ages to go to the school and learn all they can, however once they started putting specialists in charge of each individual school’s things went downhill from there. The Government had to trust that the people they put in charge of the schools can handle themselves while they handle what else is going on in the world. However, each induvial in charge of the schools had a very different idea of what to do with people who finished their education and how to get them. These people made the orders to go out and take anyone who has been given the powers of magic, no matter who they are, where they are they will be found and taken to the school. The leaders knew that South Korea was already faring very well after the Re-Enchantment, especially compared to the other countries in the world, and brainstorming one evening the leaders figured out that they can use the gifted to help substance their country. After some time, they created a secret location that all graduates would be transferred to and will be working to help rebuild. They help create supplies and to strengthen barriers against attack, however they are pushed further then people can work, fainting and deaths are common and once someone is there, they aren’t able to leave. The goal isn’t to harm or kill people, the leaders of the schools just want the best for their country, and their people, but with the times being so hard they are willing to do whatever it takes to keep their country safe and no one, not even the Underground is going to stop them. Because of all the Underground’s attempts to break into the schools they leaders have had to train, and hire gifted to guard the school, to stop anyone getting in or out. This has caused some leaders like Jee of the Gyeongiu school to become paranoid and strict to the point where some people are so scared of the schools they turn to magic control drugs or to the Underground for protection. However most of the population have a positive image of the schools, mostly because most don’t know what goes on behind those walls. The goal from these schools are to eradicate all accidental damage from untrained gifted and to bring South Korea back as close as possible to what it was before the Re-enchantment, so everyone can have their normal lives.